my life as a ghost adventurer a grimm finder
by bluegirl663
Summary: (a ghost adventures Zak bagans love story) Emily can see ghosts. she also loves to watch her favorite show ghost adventures. she especially loves Zak he's goofy and lovable and hot! but then her favorite group of ghost hunters comes to her small town she to investigate the apartment building she is living in. then she finds out her cousin is a Grimm? what is even is that?
1. Chapter 1

:-:-:-:-:-

"Ugh" I turn over and tap my alarm clock to make it stop blaring in my ear. Today was Monday the one day everyone hates. I shove by covers to my side and swing my legs over my bed. I slowly let my feet touch my white carpet. I look around my room, the Sun was shining through my curtains, my room nice and neat like always. Well except for my dresser that was an exception. I stand up, quickly regretting it as I grab my headboard for support. Once I recover from my dizziness I walk over to my desk and look at my phone. I got a text from my best friend Alexia.

9:45-"wake up sleepy head... Friday I'm you going to the club and I want to know if your free..Oh wait you're always free. text me your answer and We will make plans-

Oh sure why not I have nothing to lose. I text her back and go on with my morning. I grab my fuzzy blue towel and head for a shower before I reach the door a familiar voice called me. "Emily" I turn around to see my sister liv standing there in her pink night gown she wore the last night she was alive. "Liv! How have you been?" " I've been good. Watching over you and stuff." "Oh cool. I'll be right back I have to go take a shower. And please don't watch me this time." she let out a small laugh "OK fine I won't, but if you fall and die I'll be the one to say told you so" I gave her the finger and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I let the hot water touch my skin. I washed myself and walked out. I draped myself in my towel and walked out of my bedroom to find liv sitting on my bed with a outfit picked out next to her. It was light blue super skinny jeans and a black and white striped top. I quickly dressed in my bathroom and did my hair in curls. I put on a small about of make-up and walked out of my bathroom. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my black converse and sloped them on. As I walked into my kitchen Bruce my black pit bull scurried over to me and liv. Even though he is a dog I think he can see ghosts too. I opened my cabinets and grabbed a cookies and cream pop tart and ate it quickly. I ran back to my room and grabbed my phone and my bag. I checked to make sure I had everything. Keys, check. Money, check. Licence, check. OK I had everything. "Liv I'm off to work can you stay here and watch Bruce for me?" "sure anything for you". " thanks" I grabbed my apron and ran out the door. I quickly walked to my black Ford focus and started it. The heat felt good due to the late October weather. I waited a little and then started driving off to Starbucks. I pulled into my normal spot in the back and went inside. As I walked in a familiar blonde guy was making a pumpkin spice latte. "Ben!" "little sis how are you doing?" Ben was my big brother. He is very protective of me. He is also the manager and that's how I got this job. " I'm doing great, Actually" " that is good...Well I have plenty of orders ready to be served. Now go!" I grabbed two teas and walked over to an elderly couple sitting at a window booth. "Here you two go, have a nice day!" I said as I handed them their drinks. As I slid behind the counter the bell rang to signal there was a new customer entering. " welcome to Starbucks what may I get yo..." I looked up and standing there was a familiar face I knew from T.V. Aaron Goodwin.

A/N: I know, I know this chapter is super short but I promise others will be longer. OK well you met Emily! You guys like her? I do! OK guys I hope you like the first chapter. Next one will be up soon. Maybe even tonight! OK BYE and please comment! Please!

-Anna


	2. fired

-:-:-:-:-  
We stood there for what felt like forever. I was in a daze. OMG! My favorite T.V star is standing in front of me. My thoughts ended as I heard the door ring again, in walked the rest of the crew. "Hello my name is Emily, and welcome to Starbucks what may I get you?" I say calmly trying not to sound like a total fangirl. "Um three coffees and a latte please" Aaron said to me. I ran over to the cash register and put in that order. "Ok your total is $14.65" he handed me a 20 "keep the change" he walked toward the table everyone was sitting at. "Someone pinch me." I felt a small pinch on my arm. "Ow! What the fuck" I cover my mouth as everyone looked at me. "Sorry..." everyone went back to what they were doing. "liv! What the hell was that for?" " What? you asked for someone to pinch you so I did" she put a quite large smile on her face. "If I could smack you right now I would." we both laughed "let me guess Liv?" I turn around to see Ben standing there with the drinks in his hands. He was the only one who knew my secret. "yeah"  
"Well there is no time to sit and talk to our dead sister you have drinks to hand out" he shoved the drinks in my hand and pushed me toward the table the guys were sitting at. "Here you guys go." I said as I handed them all the drinks, I turned around and started walking back to the cash register "wait...Emma right" I hear Zak ask. I turn around to face the boys again "Um actually it's Emily." "Emily, sorry. Hey Emily do you know anything about the old apartment building on oak street?" Hmm. oak street. Wait. "Um yeah I kinda live in there" "wow really!" Aaron asks. "Yeah" "Well have you had any paranormal experiences there?" yeah, more than I can count "a few" "can you tell us about them?" "sure can you just wait for like 15 minutes then I'll be on break."sure".  
~~time skip~~  
"So they really asked to interview you?!" I just finished talking to the guys about my experiences. I told them about the crying in the hallway. Leaving out the part when I asked her what's wrong. Then I told them about the footsteps on the floor Above me. That's when they asked me if i would do an interview for the show. I looked over at liv, her blonde hair slightly over her face her blue eyes a shade of a beautiful ocean. She was pretty unlike me I had hazel eyes long eyelashes and medium brown hair that went 2 inches past my shoulders. I never understood why I had brown hair and hazel eyes. Literally everyone in my family has blue eyes and blonde hair. I was the black sheep of my family. "Emily?" I was snaked out of my daydreaming by Liv. "Huh what?" "did you hear what I said?" I looked at my hands "no" "Well what I said was Zak gave you his number because he wants to know if you have anymore experiences, because you said you have one every day." "oh well yeah we exchanged numbers but it's not like I'm gonna call him every time i have a ghost problem. I'm a big girl" she lets out a small laugh "bitch" I mumble as my phone stars going off. I look at my phone and the caller ID says Ben. "Hello" "um hey so Today I just got informed that..." " what what's wrong Ben are you ok you the only family I have left." my voice started to crack. "No No I'm ok. But you I'm not so sure. I just figured out that there is a new manager so I got out in your position now. Emily you go fired" what? I couldn't handle him talking anymore so I just hung up. I look over at Liv she has a look in her face that tells me she heard what he said. " it's ok just think I. The Bright side you will get to talk to you idols again tomorrow" she said trying to comfort me. But I can't be comforted. I just for fired.

A/N: Emily got fired, OMG. I feel so bad for her. And you guys just meet Ben. I hope you like the story so far please comment. Please!  
-Anna


End file.
